Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a client device, and more specifically, it relates to technology for pairing conducted prior to establishing a wireless communication connection between client devices.
Description of Related Art
Recently, wireless communication such as Bluetooth (registered trademark) and wireless LAN, for example, are increasingly being used as communication means between electronic devices such as mobile phones, video game consoles, and television receivers. Wireless communication does not require wiring to connect electronic devices to each other. For this reason, by using wireless communication, it becomes possible to communicate with a desired electronic device, even with client devices which are used portably, such as mobile phones. Although having such merits, with wireless communication there are also risks that communicated information may be intercepted or that an outsider may intrude on a network.
In order to avoid such risks, a process called pairing is first conducted between the devices that will wirelessly communicate, prior to transmitting and receiving data by such communication. With pairing, required configuration information for wirelessly communicating is registered in each device that will wirelessly communicate. Required configuration information for wirelessly communicating may include an SSID (Service Set IDentifier) and MAC addresses, for example. By pairing prior to the actual communication, it is possible to prevent communication connections by outsiders who have not conducted pairing.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-232420 describes a wireless communication system consisting of an authentication master and an authentication slave, in which a connection between the authentication master and the authentication slave is established on the condition that they share encrypted information generated on the basis of an encryption key and authentication identification information.